Talk:Hanzō/Archive 1
Verify Can someone verify this? This just sounds way to farfetched and to much like fanon. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 13, 2007 @ 06:58 (UTC) :It was confirmed recently that there (was) a Salamander Hanzo, who during the Ninja Wars did some sort of technique that killed a bunch of Konoha ninja except for Team Sarutobi. Impressed that they weren't killed, Hanzo didn't kill the three and told them that he will now call them the Sannin, the Three Legendary Ninja, and as payment for sparing them, they will call themeselves that as well. Then he left to continue to slaughter people I guess.--TheUltimate3 10:58, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::Heh... Sounds like Harry Potter... Cept a little more twisted... rofl ^_^ ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 13, 2007 @ 12:13 (UTC) Name I thought his name was Sanshouo no Hanzo meaning Hanzo of the Salamander, referring to his summon, where did "Amphibian Lord" come from? Amphibian Lord is roughly what Hanzo translates as.Rayfire 01:29, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :People should stop using on-line translation sites as a way of getting the Japanese for vertain names. Hanzou's real name in Japanese is 山椒魚の半蔵 which is romanised to "Sanshōuo no Hanzō" and litrally means "Hanzō of the Salamander," or "Salamander Hanzou". I'll correct this in the article. --ShounenSuki 20:51, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::T_T aaaaagggh... I spent so long just trying to put together the romanization when it was already listed here. On a side note, any tips for turning Kanji into romanji? Rikaichan works fine for finding out word meanings, but I don't have a good method of romanization. I looked up a few tables, but it looked as if they were missing some of the characters used. :/ It took me awhile to figure out that 山 was san. That one most definitely was not on any table I saw. ::Hmm, if you could help, I might be able to make a tool or two here for creating proper romanizations and word translations. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 10, 2008 @ 21:30 (UTC) :::The easiest way is to simply ask someone who can read kana what the furigana in the manga say. Especially with jutsu and names, it's very difficult to say what rōmaji to use. Simply using a dictionary doesn't cut it in a lot of cases. :::I actually have a question to ask you. Two, to be exact. :::1, I've seen a lot of different ways to write long vowels (especially long Os). Isn't there a manual of style about this? :::2, Who are the bosses around here? You seem to pretty much run the place, but since I'm rather new here, that could be my misinterpretation. :::That said, I'd like to state again that I can read Japanese and have access to the raw manga and databooks. If there is any uncertainty or dispute, I might be of help. --ShounenSuki 21:40, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::# ::::#* I've poked people to give input on creating a MoS at Forum:Manual of Style but we don't have an actual one yet. ::::#* As for the romanization, we use the same as Wikipedia, which I believe is either traditional or revised hepburn. Though, we do have one case of the syllabic n which actually follows modified hepburn. ::::#* I'd say the best way to describe it is 'we like macrons', heh... ::::#* We use macrons in the titles, in the romanji fields of the infobox as well as the header, and also in the first occurrence of a name inside of it's own article. ::::#* Basically we use the macron form in any identifiably unique location. ie: Any special location it's only going to show up once. To avoid the extra work when writing articles, we use the latin character without the macron. So Hyūga is Hyuga when being written normally (^_^ Though that particular example is like that anyways because it's already in the English series, heh). ::::# ::::#* Well, yes, I am the founder of the wiki. I adopted it some time ago when it was basically dead, and worked on turning it into a good wiki with a good community. I have seen two or three era's of editors already, but the place is still a wiki. So really, it's not about having a 'boss', but being controlled by the community. As an administrator, it's my task to take in the opinions of the community, sort them out and guide them, and help the community discuss and stick to what the community wants. ::::#* I also gave TheUltimate3 sysop awhile back. As an active editor he demonstrated a fairly good and reliable understanding of the informal policies that were passed around the wiki. ::::~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 11, 2008 @ 00:35 (UTC) :::::Thank you for the information. Where might I help with the formation of this manual of style? Such a thing is quite important if you want to maintain some notion of consistency and professionalism. Wikipedia uses Revised Hepburn, by the way. :::::I really hope I can make this place a bit better, because to be honest, it's a bit of a mess right now... --ShounenSuki 06:21, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::^_^ You should have seen it when it was beginning. Actually, in some relevance Forum:A visual history of the Narutopedia is a little interesting thing I generated from the history of the wiki. As for the MoS, like I said Forum:Manual of Style. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 11, 2008 @ 07:28 (UTC) ? It says everyone Hanzo was connected to, however vague that is, was systematically killed. However Tsunade is still alive, and that battle is technically a connection. Where is this source from? :Pein was presumably only after the people Hanzo knew in Rain village.Jacce 05:54, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Shunshin Shouldn't it be listed in the list of Hanzo's jutsu that he used the shunshin (teleportation) jutsu? It was seen in chapter 447, p.12 that he used the shunshin jutsu to escape Nagato's gedo mazo technique. It should be listed under his jutsuItachiZero (talk) 06:43, 30 June 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero :Everyone knows how to use that jutsu, therefore there is no need to list it. Jacce | Talk 07:00, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Technically they don't. People like Shino, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, or Choji have never been shown doing it. It's a teleportation type jutsu from what I understand and only certain people have been known to use those in the series. I think it should atleast be listed in his jutsu dropbox as he was seen using it...ItachiZero (talk) 18:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero :Body Flicker is an Academy level jutsu, which basically means any ninja with one known exception is capable of doing it. That is why it's not listed. And it's not teleporation, it's just really fast movement with a buff of smoke to be a distraction.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:08, 30 June 2009 (UTC) hanzo leader before timeskip boys and girls,hanzo was leader of ame before the timeskip,as we can clearly see that ninja from ame before the timeskip don't have a slash on their forehead protector like the ones led by nagato have. (talk) Konoha said Deva Path(yahiko) was 25-30yrs and we know corpses don't actually age. Most likely Yahiko was 25 when he died. If we assume The Ame Orphans were the same age as Minato, Chouza and Shibi then that means that he died the same year the Kyuubi attacked, which means the Ame Civil War didn't start until very soon after that. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:38, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Assuming they're the same age as those other characters, therein lies the problem. Omnibender - Talk - 21:55, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure about that I doubt yahiko was about Minato's age, and I don't think the civil war started after that --ROOT 根 (talk) 22:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Minato became Hokage being <30 years old and Yahiko was described as a 25-30 year old, so yeah, they roughly were the same age. Seelentau 愛議 22:24, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed they were, the math fits and everything suggests it. If there was any age difference between Minato and Ame Orphans then a trivial one--Elveonora (talk) 22:31, June 28, 2013 (UTC) We know Jiraiya trained the Ame Orphans for only 3 years, we know he said Nagato at 10 years old mastered every technique he taught him plus all the elements, after that Jiraiya went back to Konoha and became a 10 year old Minato's Sensei. Ame Orphans were either 10 or 13 when Jiraiya left Amegakure and became the Sensei of 10 year old Minato. So they are either the same age as Minato, or although not likely.. 3 years older. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 23:13, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Minato and Yahiko both died around the same age, doesn't mean they had the same age at the same time. As mentioned, corpses don't age. Do we know if Jiraiya return to Konoha immediately after leaving Ame? Because that can add any number of years between the orphans and Minato. War didn't end immediately after Jiraiya left Ame. Omnibender - Talk - 23:52, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Elveonora can tell you more about what we were saying ItachiWasAHero (talk) 00:32, June 29, 2013 (UTC) But they died around the same time, Yahiko died during the end era of 3rd Shinobi World War, so did Minato a year later.--Elveonora (talk) 00:49, June 29, 2013 (UTC) We know he died during it, not necessarily at the end of it. Omnibender - Talk - 03:09, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Image I think it might be better to show both the manga image and anime image in the article. The seemingly minor difference in the colouring of his eyes make for a huge difference in appearance. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:24, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Image:Hanzo.jpg...i wouldn't know where to put it. :S..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:26, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::If it were up to me, I'd simply put it back in the infobox. Image policy be damned, I'm getting sick and tired of seeing perfectly good images being replaced by terrible quality images or images with blatant mistakes, only because they're in colour. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:34, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::#Quality Is Quite Good (Thats a direct insult to the uploader which in this case is me) ::::#They have permission frm the author (Rem i mentioned the same thing with the 3 tail's pic, which u denied...But in the latest artbook M.K drew it like it appeared in the Anime proving my point) ::::#Not only is it color, its actually better quality :::..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:39, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::First of all, I'd like to apologise. I didn't mean to insult you and do appreciate all the work you did for the wiki. I wasn't specifically talking about this image when I mentioned the bad quality. I also admit that the anime image of the Three-Tails isn't as bad as it was when we could only compare it to the coloured manga image. However, there are still several obvious differences. Also, there is no evidence of any cooperation between Kishimoto-sensei and the anime creators. In fact, the huge amount of mistakes and differences seem to prove otherwise. ::::The only problem I have with this image is the blatant mistake made with the colouring of Hanzō's eyes. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:06, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Honestly. Because it was that difficult.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:06, September 24, 2009 (UTC) In my opinion I preferred his image from the manga, it gave him a more dangerous and ominous look with black eyes and white hair, the anime rendering of him seems to sap a lot of his character from the manga away simply due to color schemes of the hair and eyes, truth be told I was anxious to see him portrayed in the anime with the manga look, but I felt somewhat disappointed at his... "softer" appearance, I can't say I'm the only one who feels this way either. --Anonymous 21:19 October 10, 2009 (UTC) Image Revisited Seeing how the Impure World technique gives him a black sclera that he already had in life and we don't know his actual iris color, would it be possible to replace both images with a single one of his ressurected self, of course only if there are no cracks and what so ever on his skin as there ussualy is when using this technique? --Gojita (talk) 10:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Gojita :Considering this has been done for all the other reanimated shinobi, I don't see why Hanzo's page would be any different. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 10:49, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Possibly Gojita, but if the shade of black is wrong, I doubt the community will go for it, Hanzō's eyes are supposed to be completely black not the shaded black like Edo Tensei's tend to have. But still mayhaps the animators will oblige us and fix their errors in a flashback or something.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:54, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :how can the shade be wrong when we don't have a colored image to compar to begin with??? --Gojita (talk) 11:00, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Gojita ::Dead vs Alive. Really my whole take on this matter.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:22, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :::well, no change in the flashback, still a white a sclera in that. --Gojita (talk) 11:43, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Gojita Was just about to say that Gojita. :P The episode sucked for any images :/ --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 11:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC) There's such things as variances in shading. Either way, discussion's moot now.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:54, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldnt leave it be until we at least look at the options, so if anyone could at least provide some images to look over first. Also i know there are variations in shading so could you please elaborate on that one? :) --Gojita (talk) 12:00, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Gojita ::Hanzō's eyes are depicted as pitch black. Edos are usually lighter than that. hence it wouldn't be an accurate depiction if you used an edo image with his eyes light. In this case his eyes were pitch black then white when he was alive. Rendering both unusable.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:03, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Image Re-Revisited I've found two anime images of an alive Hanzō that I think we could consider using for his infobox: http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120817183605/villains/images/d/d0/Hanz%C5%8D_%28Naruto%29.jpg and http://www.tailedfox.com/images/naruto-shippuden-347-hanzo.jpg. 1 might be too close up and the Ame symbol is all derpy in 2, but I think they have some substance to them. --Jizo 悟 (talk) 20:03, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think the image will be changed unless a new image is of him with black sclera since that's how he appears in the manga. --Bio havik (talk) 02:06, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Fire Style? Y does he have the fire style icon on his page? I'm removing it rite now cuz there has been no mention of him having a fire style--Moiz1224 (talk) 02:41, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :He says himself that he used a Fire Release technique in chapter 447. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:24, October 9, 2009 (UTC) trivia delete this '7 trivia' i didnt notice the acording to ^^; --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:56, October 27, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Hanzo vs the Sannin (never before seen fight in the anime) I don't remember if this fight was in the manga but i do remember it wasn't in the anime. Hanzo vs the Sannin http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:KiumaruHamachi, my talkpage, the signature thing doesn't work for me sorry. Do u think we can get alittle morepictures of Hanzo and the sannins from the video? Heres the vid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSvL5EWqyDA[[User:Saimaroimaru|Saimaroimaru]] (talk) 20:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Deceased?? In the anime it is shown that he uses an teleportation technique before he got hit by nagato. Maybe he isnt dead because his corpse was actually never shown. ::He is dead. Nagato killed him but it is never shown in the anime nor manga and some databook tells it. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Teleportation Technique Can someone please edit Hanzo's infobox to include the "Teleportation Technique" that he used in the Anime to escape from Nagato's summoning? I would do it myself, however since the infobox's have changed, I no longer know how to edit them. Dragon Hacker (talk) 07:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, he used it in the manga as well, second of all, most, if not all, characters can use it, which is why we don't add it into the infoboxes. Shisui is an exception because of his nickname. Jacce | Talk | 07:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::So your saying that the Teleportation Technique is exactly the same as the Body Flicker Technique? (talk) 20:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Hanzo said shunshin no jutsu, it was just translated differently.--Deva 27 (talk) 20:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think it was translated as body flicker in on instance, but it was shunshin. He even said Danzo used it too --Cerez365 (talk) 21:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hanzo using water release In the http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSvL5EWqyDA video he uses the water replacement jutsu so shouldn´t it be listed in his jutsu "box".--Torune (talk) 18:23, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :From what I remember and heard just now, he said Shunshin (Body Flicker Technique). Jacce | Talk | 18:25, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Look at the video from 1:13 to 1:20 and you will see the water replacement jutsu--Torune (talk) 19:14, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :He says shunshin no jutsu, which is the the Body Flicker Technique.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:16, December 2, 2010 (UTC) But it clearly is water that is coming from when jiraya´s hair spikes hit him. maybe he says bunshin jutsu or something similar--Torune (talk) 19:19, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :In that case he would have said "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu". But even translators heard "shunshin no jutsu". And Konoha ninjas is surrounded by smoke or leafs, that is just how the technique works. Jacce | Talk | 19:24, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me this i really appreciate it cause Hanzo is my favorite person in Naruto. His breathing device His breathing device i don´t know what it´s named but because that almost every fire jutsu is perfomed with the mouth so shouldn´t it be kinda hard for him to use fire jutsu without his expolosive tags--Torune (talk) 18:23, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Your point? Jacce | Talk | 18:26, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok that was a bad point but the things is i think he has the affinity for both water and fire cause of that --Torune (talk) 19:13, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Kusarigama or Kusarigamajutsu Shouldn't the title of the section that concerns Hanzō's use of his kusarigama be Kusarigamajutsu, rather than the Kusarigama that is used now? Not only is Kusarigamajutsu an accepted term but it denotes the use of a Kusarigama, rather than the weapon itself, of which Hanzō's isn't particular unique in comparison to other Kusarigama nor does it represent what the actual section is about, as the information refers instead to how it is wielded. Also, Kusarigamajutsu would be more in line with the Kenjutsu sections that already appear on various other character articles, which I assume was chosen over something like Katana or Sword partly because of the reasons stated above. Blackstar1 (talk) 18:04, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Samurai? I believe I read somewhere that Hanzo was originally a samurai from the land of iron. is there any truth in this as i noticed it's not mentioned in the article-- (talk) 14:54, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :No as far as we know he was always a ninja. He just fought Mifune in the past who is a samurai.--Cerez☺ (talk) 15:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Appearance Section I think this section should have an image. If it were me I would include a picture of him without his mask on-- (talk) 14:20, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Grave/no grave In the manga, Mifune never mentions if Hanzo have been proberly burried or not, but he does so at the end of episode 272 and even imply that he would give a prober one himself. Could we mention this in the trivia section somehow? --Gojita (talk) 12:03, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Gojita